Lacey Jonas
American |family = Unnamed parents |vehicles = Blue Surano |businesses = Teen Actress Singer |aka = Emacy Jonas |voice = Bridget Burke |bleeter= @LaceyJonas }} '''Lacey Jonas' is a famous actress and minor character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, who appears in the Escape Paparazzi random event, and returns in the After Hours update. Description Lacey Jonas is very famous for her work in high school movies. She is full of herself, seeing herself as a role model for teenagers. She is very image-conscious, to the point of exiling herself from her parents and spending a lot of money on voice coaching to help her lose her regional accent. The media and her fans are also extremely obsessed about her, with Lacey claiming that one photo of her can reach a six-figure price and that the autobiography of her gynecologist was the best selling fiction and non-fiction book of 2010. Lacey says that she has so many fans that "they could fill the entire country of Africa", including one fan who sent his own junk to her in a box. It is clear from the conversation with the protagonist during the random event that Lacey is anorexic. She believes that she is 'fat' and blames it on French fries. According to Jonas, she would only suck on the French fries but that even doing that would equate to 100 calories. The media satirize her over this, dubbing her 'Emacy Jonas' (a play on 'emaciated'), referring to her as a "skeleton" and writing "give that girl a sandwich". Sightseeing and Celebrity on the GTA V website claims that Jonas is an "All-American romcom starlet" and heated rival of Poppy Mitchell. Her in-game face model is also used for Kerry McIntosh in GTA V and is also shared by certain NPCs who can be found around the rich parts of Los Santos, notably the cashier in SubUrban who has a speaking role in Friend Request. Events of GTA V Lacey Jonas can be found hiding from the paparazzi in an alleyway in Downtown Vinewood. When she is found by the player, she asks you to drive her home. She requests that the protagonist doesn't kill any of the photographers, since doing so will bring negative attention towards her. While trying to avoid the paparazzi, Lacey will reveal who she is and each of the protagonists have a different reaction: *Michael will not recognise Lacey, much to her frustration. She claims that she is "the voice of a generation", to which Michael replies, "not my generation". Lacey claims that Michael is talking "bullshit" and that her indices with Michael's demographic are "pretty good". However, they quickly warm to each other and by the end of the drive, Lacey offers to pay his children's college tuition and Michael politely declines. *Trevor will not recognise Lacey either, asking her if she is a "reality TV whore" or a "polygamist with nine children". Lacey claims that she is "the third most profitable actress/singer in Vinewood", which "means nothing" to Trevor as he is more of an "Impotent Rage kind of guy". Lacey gets frustrated and claims that adult men tend to find her cute. *Franklin is the only one who recognises Lacey after she revealed her name. Franklin says that he has previously heard about her roles in romantic comedies and cheerleader movies, which angers Lacey, who claims that Franklin is just "locking her in one role" and that she is "more versatile" than that. If the player travels to her location without a car and tries to steal one of the bikes, the random event will end (will not be counted as completed) and members of the paparazzi may confuse the player (depending on who) with a celebrity (the celebrity may differ): *Trevor will mostly be mistaken for Jock Cranley. *Franklin will be mistaken for Clay "PG" Jackson. *Michael will be mistaken for Mitch Dexter. Once the player escapes from the paparazzi, Lacey asks the protagonist to take her to her house in Vinewood Hills. She will tell the protagonist that she can't walk home, even if the protagonist escapes the paparazzi using her car. When the player arrives at Lacey's house, the random event is complete and she'll pull out a cigarette. The player can also take her to the Altruist Cult if playing as Trevor, but her death is confirmed not to be canon as she makes a appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, which takes place 5 years after the events of GTA V. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online Lacey returns in GTA Online as part of the GTA Online: After Hours update where she is one of the celebrities the GTA Online Protagonist can be called upon to deliver to their club to maintain their popularity. She will then be found inside the nightclub for a period of time, dancing in the VIP lounge area. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Random Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Nightclub Management **Locate the celebrity **Rescue the celebrity **Collect the celebrity Gallery LaceyJonasRandom GTAV.jpg|Lacey during the random event in GTA V. Lacey_Jonas_House_GTAV.jpg|Lacey Jonas' house. laceyjonas_afterhours.png|Lacey Jonas as she appears in the player's nightclub online. Trivia *An internet news article from Prattle after the mission By The Book, claims that Lacey may be having an affair with Chad Mulligan. *Sometimes, when using a cab as any protagonist, the driver may claim that Lacey once sniffed six lines of cocaine in the back seat of his cab. *In December 2013, it was reported that American actress had filed a lawsuit against Rockstar Games for "using her likeness" as the basis for the Lacey Jonas character without her permission.Lindsay Lohan Goes After "Grand Theft Auto V" In July 2014, the lawsuit was confirmed, although the developers have yet to comment on the matter.Lohan sues over 'Grand Theft Auto V' game Take-Two Interactive asserts that Jonas and Lohan are only similar in that they are both young, blonde women, and suggested that Lohan is only doing this for publicity.Lindsey Lohan GTA V Lawsuit Moves Forward The lawsuit returned in March 2016 when she submitted images that resembled Lacey and images that resembled the poster girl for GTA V.GTA 5 Lindsay Lohan Lawsuit Moves Forward, Gets Ugly The lawsuit was thrown out later that year on 1 September, with the ruling stating: References Navigation de:Laecy Jonas pl:Lacey Jonas hu:Lacy Jonas es:Lacey Jonas Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Random Encounters Category:Actors Category:Artists Category:Media Personalities Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame